My Little Kitten
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: *Mentions of SPOILER chapter 497* What Perona thinks of Zoro.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Perona was in her private bedroom and on her prettily made bed. It was pink, red, black, with a little white; the color she wanted for a long time. With the tall windows in her room, she could see the gloomy landscape of Shikkearu Island. She sighed in happiness. Yes, Bartholomew Kuma granted her wish; this was the place she imagined. The only thing missing was the cute creatures; she didn't think the Humandrills are cute.

Today, Dracule Mihawk came home from a long trip of hunting down weak pirate ships and collecting bounty, and Perona was always excited for that. She nagged the master swordsman to buy her some fabric, so she could make a teddy bear. Mihawk remembered her promise, so he handed her several colorful pieces of fabric.

She picked light brown, blue, and white because she wanted her first to be similar to her old favorite Kumashi. It was a dumb, clumsy, stupid, dull, worthless thing that never did anything right, but she always felt sad when the memories of Kumashi returned.

Perona had a sewing box open (this, she also nagged Mihawk) and was cutting a long piece of string with her teeth when the door of her room suddenly opened.

"Hey!" Perona shouted, "How many times do I have to tell you: knock before you come into my palace!"

Zoro stood at the doorway looking a bit dazed. She knew the reason why: the day when Mihawk came home, the idiot brute asked the master swordsman to spar with him. That was yesterday morning, so the two idiots had been fighting for over a day long. Also, he was bleeding from head to foot, so it was quite a sight.

"Hey! You're going to stain my pretty carpet!"

"Where's my room?"

Perona screamed, "Why do I have to repeat myself a thousand times? Your room is-"

The swordsman didn't hear her or was barely conscious to even hear her, but he started heading toward her bed. Perona began to scream louder because he was leading bloody tracks on the floor.

When Zoro got to the south end of Perona's bed, he closed his eyes and fell into it. Perona screamed for the last time, a long and high pitched one, but the man didn't stir. It was a miracle that her bed was huge or else Zoro would have slept on her new fabric and sewing needles.

"Great! How am I going to sew now with you on my bed! Get out of my bed!" Of course, Zoro didn't move, so Perona huffed and crossed her arms. She wanted to remain angry, so that when Zoro woke up he could see it. However, the soft, steady breathing of the swordsman and how his back rose gently caused her to smile. This cat-er man-was staying in this castle for two years to train and help the dorky captain again. She didn't imagine the man to be the type to do something for someone.

She quietly put away her sewing gear; she could do this later. Then, she went to her closet to exchange a medicine box to dress Zoro up with bandages. Although Zoro said it was an annoyance and took them off, she did it anyway. Mainly it was because she liked to annoy the swordsman, but she was really worried of the man. Not that she would ever say that out loud.

Perona set the box beside Zoro and slowly took out some scissors and a roll of new bandages. Upon the sound of scissors, Zoro opened his eyes.

"Nnrg, I don't want that-"

"Shut up. You came into my room, so you'll have to obey to everything I say!"

Zoro compliantly nodded, which wasn't a surprise. Perona discovered that a sleepy Zoro was an obedient Zoro. So, whatever Perona said, Zoro would do it. Also, the swordsman always kept his promise (were all swordsmen like this?) All of the promises she asked while he was sleepy he did, but oftentimes he complained and bickered.

"You came into my room while I was making a teddy bear, so you have to make up for it by helping it make it with me."

"Alright."

"You'll have to cut out the shape and sew it. I'll do the stuffing."

"Alright."

"And make me hot cocoa with marshmallows! Seven big marshmallows!"

"Nnfm."

"I want an answer."

"...alrigh..."

"Good!" Perona smiled as she began unbuttoning Zoro's shirt to find some cuts and bruises. The man didn't look like Kumashi, and definitely not as cute, but there was something adorable about the man that she was growing fond of.

He was like a little pet-er, brother.

**The End**


End file.
